Heart of The Kingdoms
by Angelius Cullen
Summary: A new adventure for our friends. Set after Kingdom Hearts 2 a new threats arrise and our team makes new friends and enemies along the way. The Heartless, The Nobodies and more. NEW WORLDS PLZ READ AND REVIEW...ENJOY!
1. Desert of the Real

The Desert of the Real.

"Where...am I?" he asked. A young boy sat up and was met by a  
sinister headache. He clapped his hand over his forehead to ease the  
pain but to no avail. He looked up at the unfamiliar sky. The clouds  
were somewhat dark and abit eerie. He noticed that everything around him  
had a soft green color to it. The concrete he rested upon as well as  
everything else around him. He took in his surroundings and noticed the  
playground he laid in.

"Don't worry Roxas there's nothing wrong with your eyes this place  
always looks like this." Said a voice not to far away. Roxas leapt to  
his feet and slowly approached the elderly woman who just spoke.

"Who-?"

"I am the Oracle of this world Roxas. I know all that has, is, and will  
happen here." She said tossing breadcrumbs to a flock of crows at here  
feet. Roxas moves closer toward her and takes a seat near the Oracle.

"Here...where's here?" he asked. She smiled softly and turned towards  
him.

"This my boy is a world apart from your own. I don't know how to tell  
you my boy but somehow you've entered the Matrix. She finished.

"The Matrix?" he asked highly confused.

"Yes. It is the name of this world." She sighed.

"Then what am I doing here? He asked the confusion rising within him.

"Now I don't know anything beyond this place I do know your here to  
fight."

"Fight? Fight what?"

"Them." She simply put and with that several dark figures erupted from  
thin air. The playground now held about 50 Neo-Shadow Heartless. They  
stood and watched but that was all.

"Why aren't they attacking?" Roxas asked jumping outta his seat and  
taking more of an battle-ready posture.

"No program to govern them. We'll not yet. Since those things began to  
appear so has he." Roxas turned in anger, the riddles were beginning to  
annoy him.

"Who's he?" Roxas asked. His question was met with a one-word  
reply...

"... Smith"

"I'm glad to see you still remember my name." Said a dark sinister  
voice. A man in a black suit stepped from the shadows and presented  
himself to both the Oracle and Roxas. "And who do we have here. What's  
your name my friend?"

Roxas remained silent and tightened his fists in response. Smith laughed  
his retort.

"I may not be able to overwrite myself anymore but who needs that when  
the heartless are twice as strong...Kill them both." he said. The  
Heartless leapt toward Roxas and in a blink of an eye two large  
key shaped swords appeared in Roxas' grip. The Oathkeeper and Oblivion  
hummed softly through the air and collided with the nearest heartless.

A blinding light flooded the playground and all were thrown back the  
air. When the light dimmed Roxas was able to make out a swaying black  
coat dark sunglasses and short black hair. A man had appeared out of  
thin air and floated in the air above everyone else. He gently lowered  
himself and stared blankly at the combatants until one in particular  
caught his eye.

"Smith!" said the man in black. Smith began to grind his teeth with  
frustration until every vein on his forehead became visible.

"Mr. Anderson"

"But how?" Neo asked when he noticed the Oracle a few feet away behind  
Roxas.

"The Keys of trust and Forgetfulness have strange affects on us all.  
The Darkness reawakened Smith. The light however..." she said gesturing  
to Roxas. " Has awaken you Neo.

"NO!!" shouted Smith.

"You cannot be here. I am here and you're suppose to be DEAD!!  
DEAD!!" Smith shouted trembling with anger.

"But you said it yourself Smith." Neo said. "We're connected you and I.  
By purpose we are connected. Your purpose is to destroy. Mine is to  
protect. We cannot exist without each other."

"HEARTLESS FINISH THEM!!" bellowed Smith before fading into the  
shadows.

Several Heartless leapt into the air. Before Neo could respond, the  
Heartless were dispatched by a blur of white, gray, and soft brown.  
Roxas stood in front of him with Oblivion in an attract position while  
Oathkeeper swung slowly behind him the handle spinning effortlessly in  
his left hand.

"The names Roxas" the youth smirked.

"Neo" replied the man in black.

More Heartless began to erupt from the ground.

"Boys, my thoughts will be with you." Said the Oracle as she walked  
through the unmarked Corridor of Programs.

Neo dove head first into the nearest fray of Heartless dispatching them  
with swift punches or kicks. Roxas joined in as a twirling blade of  
Kerblades. Every few seconds a Heartless was turned to nothing. With  
every attack the two grew stronger and more proficient in their  
efforts.

Roxas soon had an idea. He charged toward Neo. Neo sent the young boy  
skyward about 100 or so feet in the air. Somehow at the very zenith of  
the heavenly leap Roxas forced the two keyblades together creating a  
blade more powerful then both. Neo then launched himself up toward  
Roxas. Within a blink of an eye Neo hovered behind his partner. Neo  
grabbed Roxas by the collar and hurled him downward as hard as he could  
into the ground.

The blast sent every Heartless in the area back to where it came. All of  
them were destroyed. Even the playground itself lay in rubble at both  
Roxas and Neo's feet.

"What were they?" asked Neo. "Their code was something like I've never  
seen before."

"That's because they don't come from this world." Roxas said as he  
wiped the sweat from his brow. "And neither am I."

"Another world?" Neo asked turning his gaze toward the clouds. "Like the  
Real World?"

"Real World? I don't know anything about which worlds are real a which  
aren't but they do exist a lot more. And they're all in trouble."

"Smith?"

"The Suit? No but his little buddies, the Heartless. They've destroyed  
countless worlds, and now they're back. I don't know why, but they are.  
And I gotta stop it.

"I'd they destroy the Matrix what happens to those who are...apart of  
it" asked Neo already knowing the answer himself

"...They go right along with the world. Some might even be turned  
into the Heartless others might make it the ones who are strong  
spirited, and don't forget there bonds to others." Said Roxas as he  
waved both Keyblades in the air, and with a flash of light both swords  
were gone.

"But what about those of us in the Real World?" asked Neo.

"You keep talkin about this 'Real World'. What is it?"

"It is what it is Roxas, it's the Real World. The Matrix is just a  
computer-generated illusion designed to make humans think they are in  
control but are used to power the machines. The Real World is where The  
Machines rule and the humans are borderline extinct." Concluded Neo.

"...a world within a world... well if I'm right, first the Matrix will  
go then the machines who're tied to that world will be consumed by the  
darkness. But the Heartless will soon make it to the humans and then  
this entire world will no longer exist."

At those very words a portal ripped through the air and a darkness  
emanated from the portal.

"Roxas!!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Namina??" yelled the youth.

"Roxas we have to go" shouted the voice. "There's trouble" the youth  
didn't even hesitate he turned towards Neo.

"The Heartless are strong but they can be defeated. I'll be back to help  
you clean up this mess. I promise" Roxas shouted as he stepped swiftly  
through the Corridor to Darkness. The portal closed leaving Neo alone  
attending in the rubble. He then once again turned his eyes toward the  
heavens and sighed. He then knelt down and rocketed off into the sky.

**_A/N: THANKS FOR READING FOLKS PLEASE REVIEW. THIS IS MY FIRST KH FANFIC  
EVER SO I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. BUT PLZ REMEMBER THIS IS POST KH2 AFTER  
THEY RECEIVED THAT LETTER FROM THE KING. BUT THANKS FOLKS THANKS 4  
READING._**


	2. Black hole Sun

Heart of the Kingdoms 2

Heart of the Kingdoms 2

Black hole Sky

"Uhh Donald are you sure your going the right way?"

"Of course I am Goofy. The Kings instructions say we must follow this line of worlds first."

"When is King Mickey ever gonna just tell us what we're looking for" Sora asked, scratching his brown spiky hair.

The gummy ship raced down through a set of gray rain clouds, into a small meadow in the center of the forest. The forest was lush with large green trees that stood in striking contrast to the gray sky above it. The earth was still wet with rain and the ship sunk a few inches into the soft soil before stopping completely.

"Well this is our first stop." Donald called from his seat at near a vibrantly lit consul.

"Garsh, its not much to look at aint it?" replied Goofy

"Lets look around before we judge." Sora said.

"We gotta be careful guys. I'm picking up a high concentration of what looks light...NOBODIES!!" Donald shouted noticing that the gummy ship wasn't the only thing in the meadow. Countless Nobodies flanked the ship on all sides.

From the ships interior Donald sent a burst of lightning to take down some of the immediate threats. Sora and Goofy leapt down from the ship and begin to attack.

The battle between Sora, Donald, Goofy and the Nobodies raged to no avail on either side. The sheer number of foes made a victory very difficult for the Keyblade Master and his friends. Tired with exhaustion Sora ordered the team to take a defensive position around the Gummy Ship  
taking down any Nobodies that come close enough. Donald was getting too weak to cast high level spells and resorted to stunning his foes than taking them out completely. Goofy kept his shield high warding off any advances through their defensive line. Sora too was on his last legs as the number of Nobodies seemed to grow. Until...

A loud howl shook the trees and the very earth around the fight. Several howls responded on the wind all around the meadow. Several large dogs burst through the tree lines and ripped through the Nobodies like knives in butter. They were savage and methodical taking down a foe with a  
mere flash of a paw or a snarl of teeth. Sora looked in amazement as this pack...eight in total picked off the enormous Nobodies with seem less ease. A large black wolf forced itself through the white shadows in turned only inches in front of Sora. He howled a command to the pack and the other seven hounds finished their attack wiping out the remaining Nobodies.

The large black wolf took his place in the center of his pack for a brief second before turning his burning yellow eyes on Sora Donald and Goofy. He slowly made his way to Sora along with a smaller yet formidable sandy colored wolf who flanked him from the rear.

"Donald, Whaddya reckons happening?" Goofy asked.

"I dunno Goofy, but keep your guard up" Donald responded.

The large black wolf made his way to Sora while the sandy one moved toward their rear. The remaining wolves kept their eyes locked on the Gummy ship as well as the area around it incase more enemies appeared.

The black wolf, which Sora took to be the leader...or Alpha in this case, begin to sniff the air around Sora. The sandy wolf imitated the black one to Goofy and Donald.

"Garsh, they must be saying hello. Hiya little fella."

"GOOFY" Donald shouted.

"Hi, I'm Sora."

The black alpha begin to rumble softly. The rumbling grew and shook the beast. From underneath the fur and muscle a human erupted and the wolf vanished instantly. It was over before it began. The young alpha was a little older than Sora...about 20 years old Sora guessed. He stood with  
long black hair pulled back into a ponytail. He stood stark naked in front of them... well not stark naked. He hid behind one of the other wolves, covering his neither regions. He stood behind the sand colored wolf before leaning onto the wolf and extending his hand for Sora's.

"Sam.Sam Uley."

"Nice to meet you Sam that there's Donald, and I'm Goofy"

"You certainly are my friend..." Sam said hiding a soft laugh as oppose to the rest of the pack who let out loud howls of laughter.

"Thanks for your help." Sora said.

"No problem...those things are becoming a real problem around here." Sam said.

"Seriously?? How long have they been here?" Donald asked.

"About a few weeks ago Seth here ran into some while on patrol around La Push." He said pointing first to the sandy wolf between them then off to the right after mentioning the words La Push.

"Their strength's not an issue but the numbers are making it hard for us. Even those leeches across Forks can't take them."

"Leeches?" Sora Donald and Goofy asked in unison.

"Vampires..." Sam corrected. "They live on the other side of town. They too are having a hard time with these white things..."

"Nobodies." Sora interjected. "That's what they're called." Another wolf stepped between Sam and Sora. The sand colored wolf shuddered and popped into a human form like Sam.

"Well we don't care what they're called. They're dead when we come around. Even when the Cullens hack and slash their way through them. Anyway the name's Seth nice to meet you guys. Allow me to show the rest of the pack." He said,

"That there is Quil and Embry." He said gesturing to a pair of bark brown wolves flanking his right.

"Leah, Paul, Jared, Alex, and John." Seth concluded.

"Wow you all can change like that?" Donald asked.

"Yea it's our thing." Seth replied.

"Garsh, well its great to meet you guys. We're here to help clean out the Nobodies too."

"Good to hear. We're too busy right now running patrols around Forks, we can give you a lift to Cullens and tell them what you've told us." Sam said to Sora.

"But you said they were vampires" Goofy said showing a hint of fear in his voice.

"Don't worry Goof." Seth called. "They're good people, they'll make you feel at home."

"Ok but how do we get there? Sora asked turning in all directions to voice his confusion.

"Seth, how bout you Embry and Quil give these boys a lift to the Cullen place." This way you can give Edward the heads up on our situation."

"On it boss." said Seth before having the massive sand colored hound erupt from his body.

Seth and the wolves called Quil and Embry stepped toward Sora, Donald, and Goofy. The three climbed the backs of the wolves and after wishing the rest of the pack a safe patrol they shot off into the forest at blinding speeds.


End file.
